Dance with me
by A.j. Sykes
Summary: Its Ty lee and her sisters 15 Th birthday and all Ty lee wants is to dance. everyone is dancing expect one Fire Nation Princess. But sometimes stubbornness gets in the way. Bad at summaries. Tyzula. One-shot might expand to muit chapter story
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Azula is a little OOC but Azula can be a little nice for one day. Secondly I have no idea how to slow dance so it might be hard to visualize Ty lee teaching Azula ... also this is my first fanfic (probably a lot of mistakes). R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar TLA or anything in the story **

* * *

"Come on Azula one dance." Ty lee begged as she tried to pull the princess out of her royal chair just for royal guest to the dance floor

"No" Azula said trying not to look in Ty lee's gray eyes

"Pleassssseee."

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I … don't know how" Azula said embarrassed by the confession. Dancing wasn't important in war or running a nation so to Ozai it wasn't necessary to learn. Waste to teach really when she could be learning new forms.

"I'll teach you its easy I promise and it just for one song pleases." Ty lee begged this time with more persuasion in her tone."

"I … umm..." The Fire Nation Princess struggled to find an excuse not to dance. "I'll make a fool of my self."

Ty lee let out a defeated sigh as she let her grip go and eyes drop "Fine ... Just sit here all night ... like I care." She turned to the dance floor finding a nobleman's son to dance with. She put on her best fake smile laughed at his stupid jokes and between her fake smile and his jokes she started to actually enjoy herself forgot the fire nation princess was even there.

Azula of course had a perfect view of the whole party from her royal section but had her eyes on only one noblewoman.

'Uggh, How can she dance with such a … a ... Peasant.' She thought inwardly

' He's so scrawny and pathetic. His hair looks so …uggh.' She couldn't take it no more the thought of Ty lee her Ty lee with such a boy disgusted her. She stood and walked over the dance floor people clearing her way and returning back to their dancing as she walked over to Ty lee and the boy.

'I can't back down now it's too late. She's mine she's too perfect for any boy she belongs with me' she thought as she walked over to Ty lee.

'Partying type of music no one will even notice if I mess up.' She thought more confidently with each step.

She finally reached Ty lee. Right as she was about to move in between Ty lee and the boy and take ty lee back to a more heavily crowd place where she would not be seen a slow song started ruining her chance.

Under her breath she swore words a princess should never say.

Before the boy had a chance to ask for that dance Azula moved in between and took Ty lee's hand.

"I know what I said about earlier and I change my mind" she hesitated a little before she said "I want to learn to dance but only if you teach me".

'Now or never' Azula thought nervously

"Can I have this dance, Ty Lee?"

"Azula it be my pleasure." She tried to say in a noblewoman type tone as a giggle escaped her lips

"Ok Azula since its kind of a man and woman dance you'll take the man's part. So put your hand here." The acrobat said as she guided Azula's hand. "There and hold your hand here about shoulder level." She said as she put her hand on Azula's shoulder and took Azula's hand. They were now in the traditional slow dance position.

"Ok Ty, what now" Azula said while blushing a little by the closeness.

"It looks like someone's gotten taller over the years ". Ty lee said with a slight smirk. Azula was at least a good head or two taller. But what do you expect everyone in her family is tall.

A dark blush and a shy smile appeared on Azula's pale cheeks as she avoided Ty lee's eyes.

"Traditionally the man leads but in your case you don't know how to. So …move your feet with mine and move back and fourth like this." Ty lee said as she demonstrated

Azula began to get the hang of things quiet quickly.

"You're a natural. It took me almost a week to get the basics. You're just lucky." Ty lee said impressed by how quick Azula got the hang of things.

"Of course what am I not good at?" Azula said confidence coming back. "I was born lucky."

The song came to a slow end after a couple of minutes.

"I won't keep you any longer Azula like I said one song" Ty lee a bit sadden that the song ended.

"I think that cute boy might want to dance to the next slow song" The chi blocker said beginning to walk over the boy.

'Cute boy? That boy isn't cute even to Ty lee's standards' Azula thought confused

"WAIT! Ty…." She said as she grabbed Ty lee's arm

What am I doing? ... I can't let her dance with him.' Azula thought a little unsure.

"I want this dance too… if you want to of course. It is your birthday." The fire nation general said confidently

As Azula said this people turned to The Fire Nation Princess.

Gasp could be heard as well as "The princess is really asking her to dance." And "She's so lucky... Don't say no"

Ty lee's parents even got involved "Ty lee go on dance it's a very special opportunity" Ty lee's Mom stated. Her parents always used her to go to the palace or even to be treated as royalty for a day. You could say they were high on the society chain really all because of Ty lee was friends with the Princess of the fire nation.

Azula put out her hand for Ty lee to take. Ty lee gladly took the offered hand "I wasn't going to say no."

Azula smiled as she put her hands in the right places.

Everyone just watched as the song started. They were speechless that the Princess would willingly dance with someone lower than her. To Azula, Ty lee was not lower then her. They danced to a song or two before Ty lee lead Azula's hands to her hips. She then continued to move her arms to the young general's shoulders and rested her head next to Azula's neck. By this time they were simply swaying back and fourth to music that was to slow for Azula's liking.

Azula, unfamiliar to the touch wanted to shy away. But of course her pride got the best of her. It made her warm to feel that someone trusted her, cared for her. Even if it only was as a friend.

'Only as a friend or maybe more perhaps.' Azula thought

"Azula. Thanks for letting me teach you to dance and ….. This is finally something my sisters can't have". Ty lee said in a tone that said she was grateful even if she shared her birthday with her sisters. She then picked her head up "My sisters can't have this. Or you"

"You're welcome." A light blush appearing on Azula's cheeks. She smiled as the music died down they noticed that some of the guest had left. It was almost midnight. "Ty, it looks like the party is over I think I should be going".

"Yeah, Will I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Ty lee said as she let go.

"Yeah I'll be there but I have meetings to attend so I won't be there all day." Azula said as she straightened her back. "Ty will you walk with me to my palanquin?"

"Yeah sure." Ty lee said as they began to walk to the door. Once they were outside. Azula ordered the servants to get ready to leave but before she climbed abroad she turned to Ty lee.

"Happy Birthday Ty lee." Azula proceeded to lean down and kiss Ty lee lightly on the lips. Before Ty lee could register what was happening the kiss ended as quickly as it had began. Azula then turned to her transportation. While Ty lee stood shocked at the action but a shy small smile spread across her lips. Azula on the other hand had a confident smile. This time the Princess made the acrobat shy. Azula even surprised her self but it so worth it. Ty lee would never forget that day.

Best Birthday ever.

* * *

**AN: it might have made no sense when Azula walked on the dance floor that no one cared where she's going but everyone cared when she ask Ty to dance.. pretend that scene did. **


	2. Update

**If you guys go to my Bio there is a preview of a Korrasami and Tyzula crossover high school AU and I am working on other stories that i might expand to bigger stories **

**Hopefully you'll check it out **


End file.
